


Так всё только начиналось

by OwlPhoebe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, One Night Stands, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Stiles-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPhoebe/pseuds/OwlPhoebe
Summary: Секс на одну ночь, может стать и чем-то большим.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Подпитываюсь интересом к фику, выраженном в отзывах, так что, пожалуйста, оставляйте свои комментарии.   
> При этом, внимательно читайте шапку, чтобы было без бэ и фуу.   
> Я за нежное поглаживание ХДД

Стайлз просыпается обнаженный и потный, с тяжёлым похмельем. Кожа горячая и слишком чувствительная, а в голове ужасный гул, который просто взрывает мозги. Он жалостливо стонет и переворачивается на живот. Сбивает ногой одеяло в сторону, пытаясь охладиться, и кривится от неприятного ощущения в бедрах.

\- Чувак, - выдыхает он в подушку. - Ты, блядь, просто уничтожил мою задницу. Кстати, лучшим из возможных способов.

От парня, которого он привел домой прошлой ночью, нет ответа. Стайлз поднимает голову от подушки и хмурится, когда видит, что рядом с ним на кровати пусто. Он хмурится ещё больше, когда приподнимается на кровати и не видит ни записки на тумбочке, ни джинсов чувака, которые ночью были брошены на пол возле кровати.

\- Уёбок, - бормочет Стайлз, плюхаясь назад на матрас.

Он, вероятно, не должен был ожидать слишком многого от обычного траха на одну ночь, но никак не может отделаться от неуместного тянущего кома разочарования в животе.

Вчерашний парень, Дерек, - так он представился ему в такси по дороге домой, - немного застенчив, как будто его язык мгновение назад не был у Стайлза едва не в горле.  
Этот парень отличался от других, которых Стайлз обычно снимал. Во-первых, он был альфой, с такими Стилински предпочитал не связываться, уж слишком агрессивными они были. И, во-вторых, Стайлз привёл его домой, а ведь обычно он себе это делать запрещал.

Непонятно почему, но как только он встретился глазами со светящимся алым взглядом этого магического существа, произошло что-то наподобие лобового столкновения или лавины. Как только парень подошёл к нему и присоединился на танцполе, - прижимаясь сзади, жадно проводя ладонями по бокам, - он сразу же погрузился в чувства с головой. Возникло ощущение, будто он в них утопает, и не в силах выплыть.

Было уже невозможно ни раздумывать о вариантах, ни контролировать себя.

И да, как только они зашли в дом, последовал неистовый жаркий секс, но после этого Дерек даже не подумал о том, чтобы уйти. Лежал, прижавшись сзади к разомлевшему парню, и водил кончиками пальцев по его груди, цепляя соски. Глубоко дышал им, их совместным запахом, уткнувшись лицом в загривок. Иногда, как будто не контролируя себя, прикусывал зубами нежную кожу.

Они посмотрели два эпизода «Симпсонов» на ноутбуке Стайлза прямо в постели, а затем снова трахались.

Но в этот раз всё было совсем по-другому: нежно и медленно. Сбитое дыхание с перемежающимися стонами. Повторяющиеся глубокие плавные движения. Короткие ногти впивающиеся в плоть спины. Судорожно царапающие мокрую кожу, скользя вниз к пояснице и вверх к широким бугрящимся напряженными мышцами плечам, оставляя красные следы на испещрённой татуировкой коже.  
Стайлз запрокидывал голову, открывая шею с тугими вздувшимися венами для поцелуев и легких укусов, и громко стонал, слепо глядя в потолок.

\- Господи…

Трение, давление, скольжение, пульсация… Снова и снова.  
Загнанное дыхание. Его нетерпеливое неудовлетворенное хныканье и глухие стоны, и одобрительное рычание альфы.  
И при всём этом, Дерек умудрялся нежно касаться его плеч, шеи, лица, как будто не мог оторваться. Мягко целовать, как будто это что-то значит.

Дрожание под кожей, во всех нервных окончаниях, в самой сути.

Это было…. Ну, это не выглядело как перепих.

Поэтому Стайлза нельзя винить, что он надеялся, парень всё ещё будет рядом, когда он проснется. Ок?

Стайлз стонет в подушку, прежде чем наконец-то вылезти из постели. Он ковыляет в ванную поссать, а затем на кухню, чтобы приготовить кофе. К его удивлению, там на стойке стоит наполовину пустая чашка всё ещё теплого кофе. Стайлз хмурится, наливая себе чашку - значит, Дерек может задержаться у него достаточно долго, чтобы сделать себе кофе, но не разбудить Стайлза или оставить ему записку?

Вот ведь уёбок! Дважды.

\- Заткнись, - стонет Стайлз.

Но монотонный гул в голове усиливается. Он ставит чашку с кофе на стойку, и топает в ванную, где ищет аспирин в шкафчике над раковиной. Он возвращается, закидывает таблетку в рот, запивает оставшимся кофе. Наливает ещё, идёт в спальню и заваливается на кровать.

Ему плевать, что уже полдень – у него день чёртового отходняка!

По крайней мере, Скотт все выходные проведёт у Киры, и не будет путаться под ногами, издеваясь над его «горем».

Стайлз уже почти допивает вторую чашку кофе, глаза полузакрыты, когда ему приходит в голову, что есть что-то странное в шуме. Он волнами нарастает и убывает, становясь то громче, то тише. Стайлз озадачено хмурится. Может, это не только в его голове?  
Он поворачивается, выглядывает в окно, но на улице никого нет. Супится ещё больше и идет на кухню, а затем в гостиную, где открывает раздвижные двери, впуская летний зной в дом, выглядывает на задний двор.

Дерек снаружи, толкает газонокосилку к последнему куску высокой травы неухоженного газона. Стайлз и Скотт вот уже несколько недель напоминали друг другу, привести в порядок лужайку, но в своей типичной манере прокрастинировать*, так и не удосужились это сделать.

Но не Дерек. Нет. Дерек, блядь, стрижёт его газон!!

Стайлз прислоняется к дверному косяку, с чашкой кофе в руках, приоткрыв, то ли от охуения, то ли от умиления, рот. Дерек как раз заканчивает, и выключает косилку. Монотонный шум резко прекращается, и в ушах звенит от внезапной тишины.  
Дерек не замечает его, пока не откатывает косилку в небольшой сарайчик для разной домашней утвари. Он замечает Стайлза в дверном проёме только, когда идёт к дому по свежескошенной лужайке.  
Робкая улыбка расплывается на его лице:

\- Эй, - нежно молвит Дерек, останавливаясь по другую сторону двери.

Прекрасное лицо блестит от пота, но он даже не запыхался. Альфа, мать твою!

\- Привет, - отвечает Стайлз, у которого перехватило дыхание от самой ситуации. - Ты постриг мой газон.

Чтобы вы знали, никто и никогда не косил раньше газон для Стайлза.

Дерек задиристо ухмыляется:

\- Это проблема? – спрашивает. Голос низкий и заискивающий.

Стайлз улыбается в ответ:

\- Жалоб от меня не жди. Но я думал, ты ушёл.

Дерек качает головой:

\- Мне было скучно валяться в постели и ждать, пока ты проснёшься. Я хотел спросить, может, ты сходишь позавтракать со мной, но…, - он вытаскивает телефон из заднего кармана и смотрит на время. - Сейчас уже поздно, так может, пообедаем вместе?

А глядит он на Стайлза с затаённой надеждой.

\- Да, - выпаливает Стайлз, даже не задумываясь.

Дерек награждает его ещё одной кокетливой улыбкой, и открывает дверь ещё больше, чтобы протиснуться мимо.

\- Не возражаешь, если я воспользуюсь твоим душем?

Его взгляд скользит вниз по телу Стайлза. И тут-то Стайлз понимает, - правда, без особого стыда, - он всё ещё голый.

Упс…

\- Ты можешь присоединиться, если хочешь, – горячо шепчет Дерек ему на ухо.

\- Блядь, да! – прерывисто выдыхает Стайлз.

Он хватает своего – да, вот так, он его теперь никуда от себя не отпустит - альфу за запястье, и затаскивает в дом.  
Дерек заразительно хохочет, пока его тащат в спальню.

Какой нетерпеливый мальчик! И весь его.

Он поворачивает запястье, властно переплетая и крепко сжимая пальцы своего мальчика. Он слышит, как сердце Стайлза трепещет в ответ.

Да-дада! Да-дада! Да-дада!...

Он надеется, что это начало чего-то большего.

**Author's Note:**

> *Прокрастинировать - Прокрастинация – это искусство избегать выполнения требуемых задач путем придания первоочередной важности другим, более интересным или бесполезным занятиям.))) Иными словами, это откладывать дела на потом.


End file.
